The present treatment of abnormal state of the nose is by the use of medicated liquids or ointments administered to the nasopharynx. One of the results of administering aqueous viscous preparations is that after evaporation of the water, an unpleasant crust is formed from the viscosity-forming agent. Moreover, a very serious side effect or problem is the feeling of "Dry Nose", for which at present there does not exist a significant satisfactory treatment.